As I Leave
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: This Is The Ending Of ROTK, I Left Some Quotes Out. Its Written In Frodo's Point Of Veiw.


**I changed it a little bit, I did not put all the quotes in, but I hope you still like it.  
**  
The sea calls me, I can hear it everyday. I can feel its strong arms through the tree's, and its soft voice ringing in my ears. I'm worn, tired, and used. I feel stretched, like a little bit of butter put on too much bread. Now, I underdstand what Bilbo had been talking about, wanting to leave, needing to leave. We've gotten The Shire back, me and Sam, The Shire has been saved. But not for me, The Shire shall never be the same. How can you go back to an easy life when all the things you used to know are now all lost? The wound, the white crest of a painful past, a painful memory, it bores deep within my soul while stings of pain attack at my heart. Sam, dear old Sam, he has a family, he has Rosie. What more could a Hobbit need? Sam would go with me, to the Undying Lands, if I asked him to, but how could you take everything away for someone? Take away what they dreamed about, craved, needed. I needed to tell Sam, I needed to tell him before I was unable to do so. I needed to tell Merry and Pippin, before its too late. If i wait much longer, i wont be able to look them in the eye, talk to them, love them as much as I do. They love me, I know, I tell myself that everyday. Pains of guilt pine at me, how could I do this to them? Leave them, after all the love they've given me? If I stay, I shall forever be longing, to feel free of the great burden the ring has left me. The wound, everything, takes away a part of me. Yes, I do wish I could go back to me being a tween, picking apples and reading in the woods. The taste of the crisp wind and the soft grass under my feet. That is no more, the woods are still there, the books and the apples still there. They no longer feel appealing to me anymore....nothing feels appealing to me anymore.  
  
_'Mr. Frodo?'_

__  
I turned in my chair and looked at Sam's kind face. That image, him smiling, will be with me forever.

_'Frodo, we need to take Bilbo to the harbour now, I dont think he'll wait much longer.'_

__  
The harbour, the last time I will see my friends, embrace them, and see there warm faces. Gandalf had offered me to sail with Bilbo and him, to the Undying Lands, and I accepted. Maybe there, I could be free, happy, I could be me again. I could be the rosy cheecked hobbit, with a smile on his face. Always cheerful and giddy, laughing away at nothing particular.

_'Yes, Sam, We should go now.'_

_  
_I heard the soft pitter patter of Hobbit feet and I knew Merry and Pippin arrived. They looked at me and plastered fake smiles on they're pained faces. Somehow they knew, they knew something was going to happen. I smiled a little, thinking of good it will feel to be free, to be happy. Sam looked at us, and he had a look of puzzlement on his face, we all did.

_'I know, we all are sad by Gandalf and the rest of the elves leaving, but we need to be strong.'_

__  
He was right, we all needed to be strong, I didnt want to leave my friends, my family, in a sobbing wreck. Merry, Pippin, and Sam headed out the door as I followed close behind. We were waiting for our ride, Me and Bilbo. I wouldnt leave Bilbo all alone there. I'd go with him to the Harbor and the Undying Lands. I looked back at my cozy little Hobbit hole, and wondered how it will be changed. Who will wreck its good walls and humble space. Who will inherit it? Who will have a family with it.

_'I see it now Frodo, you and Bilbo can go in that one.'_

__  
It was a horse drawing carrage, it had a large white fabric over the top. Me and Bilbo got in as I looked at Merry and Pippin. I smiled as Bilbo rested his head on my shoulder. Bilbo has been through alot. He had the ring, he slayed dragons, dealed with Dwarves. He was always my inspiration.

_'Frodo, do you happen do you were my old ring is? I should very much like to hold it, one last time.'_

__  
I stared out of the carrage onto the dirt road, I thought of things to say.

_'No Bilbo, i'm afraid i've lost it.'_

__  
I could feel Bilbo's sadness, but it also made me glad. I had lost the ring, it was no longer a burden to us.

_'Oh, have you?'_

_  
_He rested his head back on my shoulder, as I rested my head upon him. I'm glad Bilbo's with me, alone with Gandalf and the elves. As we approached the Habour I stood up and stretched, i held out a hand and helped Bilbo up. He looked at me, and he saw my heart torn in two. I wanted to leave, but yet again I wanted to stay. I helped Bilbo out of the carrage and walked him towards the Habour, and the ship that he'd be boarding.

_'Oh my.'_

_  
_Bilbos eyes lit up, the ship was truely wonderful. It was large, so many Hobbits I knew would be marvelled by it.

_'I think I would like another adventure.'_

Bilbo hobbled over to the Elves as Galadriel flashed a mischevious grin. Gandalf walked over with his eyes bright and his face kind and brave. I was standing behind them, my friends, I saw tears swelling up in there eyes. I did nothing, but stand there, knowing that they're pain would be with them for some time.

_'Here at last, on the shores of the the end of our Fellowship.'___   
  
All of use started crying and sniffling. Except for me, Gandalf knew, for he did not look at me._'I will not say, do not weep; for not all tears are an evil.'___   
  
Gandalf turnes around and walks to the ship. The great sadness I did not want to leave with my friends, had happened. Gandalf stopped and turned around, he looked at with this sadness in his eyes._'It is time, Frodo.'___   
  
All the Hobbits turn to me, they look at me with confusion. Sam, is the most confused._'What does he mean?'___   
  
As I said before, we had saved The Shire, but it wasent saved for me, I needed to tell him that. I needed him to understand why I was doing this._'We set out to save the Shire, Sam...and it has been saved...but not for me.'___   
  
Sam's face twisted into a look of sadness and fear. I know he loved me, and he didnt want me to leave._'You don't mean that!'_Sam cries as he continues to plee._'You can't leave!'_

I had over the red book I had been working on. The times of my past and my pain were in this book. My heart was this book, and I wouldnt give my heart to anyone but Sam.

_'The last pages are for you, Sam.'__   
  
_Sam stares at me, looking miserable, I cant belive this is ending this way. I turn to Merry who is crying as well, he's trying to hold back I know he is, just the look on his face gives it away. He does the same with Pippin, who is letting his tears tell his sadness. I part from the two Hobbits and walk to my saviour, my friend. I turn to Sam and kiss the crown of his head. Our eyes meet and linger, Sam will never know how much I love him. I turn away and walk toward Gandalf taking his hand as he leads me on the ship. I turn to look at my friends, they're heart filled with sadness. I wanted to see them smile once more, to see they're kind faces. I smiled back at them and as soon as i did, they knew i was happy. Now, as the ship sails into the Undying Lands, I know that my quest has been forfilled.  
  
Sam returns home, and with him, he brings sadness. Frodo, his friend has left, but so not true. I will always be with Sam and whether he chooses to belive, its still as true as ever. Sam returns home, greeted by his family, His little girl, Eleanor. I know Sam couldnt leave all this, he wouldnt leave all this.  
  
_'My dear Sam...You can not always be torn in two...You will have to be one and whole for many years.'__   
  
_Rosie walks out holding the most beautiful baby ever._'You have so much to enjoy...And to be, and to do...Your part in this story will go on.'_Sam shares a loving kiss with Rosie as he looks at the house, he smiles and looks at Rosie._'Well...I'm back.'_


End file.
